Deszczowe Refleksje
Środek bezkresnego oceanu. Wielki, bezkresny błękit, od zawsze wyzwalający u ludzi refleksje. Na środku niego mała wysepka. Wysepka tak mała, że nikt nie wie o jej istnieniu. Nie ma nawet swojej nazwy, zaś na jej powierzchni jest tylko las — a przynajmniej tak mogłoby się wydawać. W samym sercu lasu, na małej, okrytej księżycowym blaskiem polanie, nieprzytomne dziecko, niemowlę wyglądające na śpiące. Jednak jeśli sprawdzić funkcje życiowe, okazuje się, iż jest martwe, co jednak nie przeszkadza mu w oddychaniu lub innych tego typu rzeczach. Samotne dziecko, porzucone w najbardziej opuszczonym przez Boga miejscu, jakie zna świat ludzi. Jest tak, jak zostało przepowiedziane. Deszcz mocno obijający się o błyszczącą, jakby odbijającą światło księżyca skórę dziecka nie przerywa jego wiecznego snu. — Pit, czy to jest nasz cel? — Tak. Nie mam do tego żadnych wątpliwości. W mroku nocy nad dzieckiem stoją dwie ludzkie postacie. Jedna z nich odziana jest w długi, czarny płaszcz z wysokim kołnierzem, kolczaste buty i rękawice bez palców, wytarte spodnie, czarną koszulkę z dziwnym znakiem i narciarskie gogle na jego bladej twarzy. Jego towarzyszem jest nienaturalnie wysoki blondyn o długich, prostych włosach, zaczesanych dość wysoko, ubrany w czarną płachtę, od ramion do kostek, z w całości wyrwanym rękawem prawej ręki, wielkie i niezwykle ciężkie rękawice widoczne na jego dłoniach, zaś na uwolnionej ręce mnóstwo blizn, zrobionych tysiącem ostrzy, z których ani jedno nie było w stanie odebrać mu życia. Jego twarz jest przyjazna i uczciwa, jednak oczy zdradzają jego naturę — czarne kule odbijające wszelkie światło, jakby nie dopuszczając go do środka. Nieruchome, wieczne ślepia jednego z najpotężniejszych tworów tego świata. — Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć, że śpiące dziecko może być tykającą bombą mającą zniszczyć ten świat. — Nigdy nie oceniaj po wyglądzie, Skrash. Ciało to tylko opakowanie, zaś jeśli jego zawartość jest używana wielokrotnie, opakowanie może być zmienione. Ale sam dobrze wiesz. Ostatecznie to my jesteśmy najlepszym przykładem, jak mylne jest to, co widzą oczy. — Zróbmy to szybko. Niech nie czuje bólu. Ostatecznie, on tylko spełnia swoje przeznaczenie. Księżycowa poświata nie opadła wraz z upłyniętym czasem. Piękna dziewczyna o długich, blond włosach, zasłaniających jedno z jej oczu, właśnie wyszła z baru, w którym pracuje jako kelnerka, i udała się do punktu, w którym najlepiej widać ten księżyc. Stając na skalnym klifie nad oceanem, spojrzała w niebo, po czym w dół, gdzie nad wystających nad wodę skałach leżały roztrzaskane ciała nastoletnich zakochanych. Rozmyta przez morską wodę krew zasychała na ich wciąż złączonych dłoniach, zaś wiatr powiewał, rozwiewając włosy dziewczyny stojącej na klifie, odkrywając odwrócony krzyż wyryty na jej oku. — Ludzie muszą tak skończyć. Jednak to od nich zależy, czy zginą tak, czy pozwolą w samotności toczyć swe ciała robactwu, jak i niepowstrzymanej sile upływającego czasu. Z dwojga złego, który wybór jest lepszy? Jak sądzisz, Pit? — W życiu, na świecie opętanym przez zło nie ma dobrych wyborów. Można wybrać lepiej lub gorzej, lecz lepszy wybór, to po prostu mniejsze zło — przemówił chłopak w płaszczu, gdy wraz z towarzyszem znikąd pojawili się za plecami nastolatki. Wiatr rozwiewał ich włosy i ubrania, zaś deszcz obijał się o ich ciała, lecz oni byli jakby od tego odcięci. Odcięci od świata, jak gdyby był on obrazem, a oni zostali na nim domalowani długo po skończeniu pracy. — Co myślisz o ludziach, Skrash? — Nie wiem, jak na to odpowiedzieć. To, co nazywają wiedzą absolutną, nie jest nawet ułamkiem tego, czego nie są świadomi. Wobec ogromu wszystkich światów są niczym, lecz wydają się nie do końca zdawać z tego sprawę. — A ty, Elena? — Prawdą jest, że żyją we własnym świecie. A to NAS nie powinno tu być. Jednak bez nas do tego czasu nie byliby już ludźmi. Są słabi, za słabi, by żyć. Za słabi, by umrzeć. Choć jedna z nich stała się jedną z nas, nie wiem już, co powinnam myśleć. A co ty o nich myślisz, Pit? Po tym pytaniu chłopak w płaszczu i goglach spojrzał w księżyc i po chwili odpowiedział tylko: — Ładna noc. Deszcz zmywa grzechy aniołów, jak i dobre uczynki demonów. Świat budzi się do życia, by znów zatańczyć ze śmiercią. ---- Autor: BlindMaiden Youtube Kategoria:Opowiadania